camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Khione
❆ Khionê ❆ ☃ ☁ ☃ ☁ ☃ ☁ ☃ ☁ ☃ ☁ ☃ ☁ ☃ ↑ Khione ↑ ☝ Vital Statistics ☝ ☝ Family ☝ ☝ Scopes/Patron of ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Ice and Snow Favour: Unknown Curse: Blizzards |} |} ☝ Other ☝ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Snowflake; Icicles |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Herself |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Snowflower (Greek "Χιόνιλουλούδι") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | None |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#798bb3; color:#ffffff; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Khione: Khione's has no planet |} |} KHIONE (or Chione) was one of the nymphs, a daughter of Boreas, god of the north-wind, and Oreithyia, the lady of mountain gales. Khione was herself the goddess of snow (khiôn). Some of the more famous myths featuring the goddess include: *Khione and Poseidon ✶History✶ As Oreithyia was playing by the river Ilissos, Boreas (North Wind) kidnapped her and had sex with her. She bore him daughters named Kleopatra and Khione, and winged sons named Zetes and Kalais. Latter Khione had intercourse with Poseidon, and when she gave birth to Eumolpos, without letting her father Boreas know, she threw the baby into the deep sea to avoid discovery. But Poseidon rescued him and took him to Aithiopia, where he gave him to his and Amphitrite's daughter Benthesikyme to rear. Khione in Greek means 'snow.' She was worshiped all across Greece and was a favored goddess by mountaineers and hikers as they would pray for fair weather while up on mountain tops. She never had any official temples dedicated towards here. In Roman mythology Chione is the goddess of snow and ice. ✶More Information✶ Personality= ✶Personality✶ Aeolus has gone crazy after years of trying to fill out the request of all the weather needs of the gods. He is also completely self-absorbed, thinks anything about the wind is related to him, including books like Gone with the Wind, Into Thin Air, and Up in the Air. His mood can change on a dime and he makes impulsive decisions that he forgets a minute later. He also seems to have a habit of firing his assistants, as Mellie had only been working for him for twelve hours, which is longer than most. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ✶Appearance & Image Gallery✶ Khione is very beautiful and proud-looking. Her skin is unnaturally white and pale, like snow. She has lush black hair and cold coffee brown eyes. She wears a white silk dress. Khione, unlike her brothers and father, has no wings. ✶Image Gallery✶ |-| Abilities= ✶Abilities✶ She possesses the standard powers of a goddess. * Cryokinesis: As the goddess of snow, she has divine authority and absolute control over ice, snow, and cold. **Can turn humans or demigods into ice. Anyone who goes near the ice statue will possibly be frozen as well, hinted at the end of The Lost Hero. **She can make something grow colder and colder to the point where it feels like it's burning. **Can make icy wind blow something out of the air. **Can turn herself into anything associated with snow. **She has the ability to create something similar to a nuclear blast, only instead of heat it is made of cold. **She can summon very violent blizzards and other snow-associated calamities with a wave of her hand. * Aerokinesis: As the daughter of Boreas, she can control and manipulate the wind. **It is also possible that she can fly or levitate herself with wind, like Jason, since her father is a wind god and one of her spheres of control is icy winter winds. * She can speak fluent French, although this is because her father is based in Quebec. * She can do something similar to charmspeak by whispering in people's ears. She can do this because, as stated at the Wolf House, her voice is 'like snow, soft, and very cold', and because she is only confirming peoples' greatest fears. * Since a god's Divine Form is able to melt snow, it is unknown whether she has one. * In The Lost Hero, the blizzard she summoned at Pike's Peak was believed to be the reason why Jason couldn't summon lightning. * She can sense fire. |-| Trivia= ✶Trivia✶ * She hates mortals for two reasons: One was because they never honored her, even in ancient times, and the other reason was because many mortals believe in the concept of global warming and she thinks that the concept is ridiculous since she keeps the world cold. * She's insulted when she's called "hot," because she's the goddess of snow. * It could be implied that Khione was attracted to Jason because when she saw Jason and Piper holding hands, she burned their hands with cold, although, this may have been because their contact caused warmth. Lycaon said that Jason also made an impression on "her" referring to Khione, but that could be because Jason shocked Khione really badly. She also wanted to keep Jason as an ice statue for herself. * She has a cold personality. * According to Apollodorus, Khione had a child named Eumolpus with Poseidon. * Khione was labeled as a "Meddlesome D-list Goddess," by Hera. |-| References= ✶Citations/References✶ Khione on Wikipedia Khione on Theoi Children of Khione Category:Goddesses